S2EP10 Shipwrecked
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha get trapped in a ship with man eating piranha around it. and why does nothing electrical work on the ship? and who is Dr.Piris? Please R&R. Thank You and enjoy


**Shipwrecked**

Pirani Warrior Class Headquarters...  
>Colonel Piranis marched through his corridors, the golden red carpeted corridors, in his dark green uniform with all his medals. His skin was blue and slimy and he did not have a human face but a fish face, a blue slimy fish face. He marched into a lab to see the scientist working on something precious. He walked into the water filled room. Dr Piris was working on the perfect destructive Pirani's, small blue fish with razor sharp teeth. They had glowing orange eyes and had an evil grin on their faces. They were about the size of a vase of flowers.<br>"Well done " said Colonel Piranis in a deep male voice that sounded like he was chewing slime as he talked "These little beauties will win the war between us and The Sharkems"  
>"Well" said Dr Piris his voice was higher and he sounded like he was also choking on slime "first we need to test them out on something"<br>"What do you suggest?" said Colonel Piranis "we send them into a virtual reality world and we create a scenario there?"  
>"Yes" said Dr Piris<br>"Okay" said Colonel Piranis  
>He walked over to a large monitor. He touched it<br>"Human cruise ship" he said "insert below the boat and attack after half an hour of being there!"  
>He laughed and the little fish were sent into the monitor to eat in virtual reality...<p>

The doctor and Sasha were in the TARDIS. Sasha was learning how to fly the TARDIS. The doctor was laughing at her.  
>"What?" laughed Sasha "you knew I'd be crap at this!"<br>The doctor just smiled.  
>Then all of a sudden the TARDIS shook. Sasha fell over, The TARDIS console sparked and flames came from it. Sasha dived back.<br>"We're being pulled somewhere!" shouted the doctor "I can't stop it! We're being pulled into something!"  
>Sasha looked at the doctor horrified. <p>

Back at Pirani Headquarters the computer was sparking  
>"WHAT?" shouted Colonel Piranis the computer sparked more and threw flames at him, he screamed as he was burnt into ash. Dr Piris was shocked.<p>

The TARDIS landed... they were on a large cruise ship right in the middle of the ocean. Sasha stepped out of the TARDIS.  
>"Where are we?" she said<br>she looked around as the wind blew through her hair  
>The doctor looked around. It was sunset.<br>"Romantic cruise" he said laughing  
>"Really?" said Sasha<br>She saw a huge banner saying "Valentines Cruise"  
>Sasha laughed<br>"Care to be my valentine doctor?" she said  
>The doctor linked arms with her. They giggled and walked into the lobby. The ship was very fancy. The carpets were red, everything was gold and shiny and there was champagne and wine. Sasha laughed<br>"Very smart" she said "Not as big as the Titanic though"  
>The doctor nodded smiling. They walked around a bit more. The doctor got the sonic out but it sparked<br>"Ah!" shouted the doctor dropping it "It blew! It doesn't work!"  
>Sasha got her phone out<br>"Here" she said "You installed a Sonicing app on it"  
>But the phone sparked too.<br>"My phone!" shouted Sasha picking it up and checking if it worked  
>"There's no signal" said the doctor "No electrical signal, nothing electrical can work here! No technology!"<br>"The TARDIS!" shouted Sasha  
>"Oh no" said the doctor calmly reassuring Sasha "That works, sexy isn't technology"<br>"No" said Sasha "I'm talking about the scanner! The chameleon circuit!"  
>The doctor ran outside onto the deck to see the TARDIS sparking, huge sprays of sparks flew<br>"No!" shouted the doctor  
>The TARDIS then just disappeared<br>"NO!" shouted the doctor "what?"  
>"What about me?" said Sasha "I'm a cyborg!"<br>The doctor looked at Sasha, she wasn't sparking  
>"What?" she said<br>The doctor looked at her. He lifted her top up  
>"Yeah you are still a cyborg" said the doctor he felt her silver cyborg body "and you are working"<br>"Is that because I'm part human?" said Sasha "the TARDIS isn't human, it's more machine"  
>"That's it!" said the doctor clapping "The TARDIS is made up of more machine than life! It's made of metal and wood instead of flesh!"<br>Sasha nodded  
>They turned to walk away but bumped into a couple<br>"Oh!" said a woman she had blonde hair and bright red lipstick, she wore a long red dress she was very excited "Hello!"  
>"Hi" said Sasha<br>"Isn't this exciting?" said the woman she turned to her tall muscular husband who was in a black tie "Isn't it honey?"  
>"Yes" said her husband looking bored<br>The woman smiled then turned to the doctor and Sasha  
>"I'm Cindy" she said holding her hand out "and this is Roger, my husband"<br>Roger nodded  
>"I'm Sasha" said Sasha "and this is the doctor"<br>"Hello" said the doctor "where are we?"  
>"You're on The Cruise of Love!" said Cindy<br>The doctor nodded  
>"Okay" said the doctor "I think I know what this place is but I just can't remember exactly where!"<br>Sasha nodded  
>"Great" she said "we'll as soon as you remember don't forget to text me in the place that hates technology!" <p>

On the lowest floor in the boat the mini Pirani were biting through the floor trying to get into the boat. They were trying to take the floor off the lowest part of the ship which was a small room that went down further than the rest of the boat. The floor was just a metal square that was screwed on. The mini Pirani were biting at it.  
>In the room was just a janitor cleaning the floor. But the floor shook, he looked down as the floor was completely separated from the boat, he was sucked out into the ocean and into a swarm of mad hungry Pirani...<p>

The doctor and Sasha were looking at the water  
>"Nice isn't it?" said the doctor<br>"Yep" said Sasha she then cringed "OOH! I hate looking at the sunset!"  
>"You're so unromantic" said the doctor<br>"And you are?" said Sasha "I've never seen you take interest in anyone I would almost think you're asexual"  
>The doctor just nodded"<br>"Have you ever loved anyone?" said Sasha  
>"Yes" said the doctor "a friend I met in my last body, Rose her name was, but now that he's gone I've sort of lost my feelings for her"<br>Sasha nodded  
>"I only ever loved Dale" said Sasha "and then Nik but that wasn't real"<br>"to you it was" said the doctor "But not to him"  
>Sasha nodded<p>

The mini Pirani were now inside the ship... they were getting closer and the ship was filling with water...

On the top deck the ship tipped over a bit...  
>"Whoah!" said Sasha<br>She looked over the edge of the ship and saw the little Pirani around the boat"  
>"DOCTOR!" she shouted "piranha!"<br>The doctor looked down, there was a huge swarm around the boat... some of them were jumping up.  
>The doctor and Sasha ran inside the boat further. They ran down stairs and got to a floor which was filled with water. There was little fish in the water<br>"Oh my god" said Sasha "what do we do?"  
>"No idea" said the doctor "This ship is sunk!"<br>They ran up the stairs further and back to the top deck  
>"What do we do?" said Sasha "we have no TARDIS!"<br>The doctor shrugged  
>"I...I don't know" said The doctor<br>The boat tipped even more and people started to fall. Cindy and Roger came  
>"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" screamed Cindy<br>"Calm down!" said Sasha "I'm sure we'll be fine! Isn't there a rescue?"  
>"Rescue?" said Cindy "what's rescue?"<br>"What?" said Sasha she then shook her head and dismissed "we will survive this!"  
>"What is survive?" said Roger<br>"What?" said Sasha  
>She was confused <p>

The doctor and Sasha ran inside to the lobby and into a lounge with huge fish tanks which were now infested with Pirani. People unaware of the severe danger they were in were just dancing.  
>"EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted the doctor<br>The Pirani shot at the glass and smashed it open sending water flooding everywhere. Everybody was running and screaming. The doctor and Sasha just ran out of the room and into the corridor. It was filling with water and people were stuck in it getting eaten.  
>"This is horrible!" shouted Sasha "horrific stuff!"<br>They ran back outside

The boat tipped more and more  
>"we're going to die!" shouted Sasha<br>The boat was now sinking into the deep blue ocean. The doctor and Sasha climbed to the top of the boat as it sunk down. Cindy and Roger were clinging on and they fell... Sasha then fell. She screamed  
>"SASHA!" shouted the doctor<br>Sasha landed underneath the water and she saw her cyborg chest plate starting to spark, she looked forward to see a wall of Pirani facing her. She looked away and closed her eyes.  
>Then the boat disappeared. It was a blip and it faded away. So did the ocean.<p>

Sasha then woke up in Dr Piris' lab. So did the doctor, The TARDIS appeared and so did the doctor.  
>"Sorry about that" said Dr Piris "That was an experiment that you got caught up in"<br>He laughed  
>"What is this?" said Sasha<br>"That ship was virtual reality" said Dr Piris  
>"OF COURSE!" shouted the doctor "That's why nothing technical worked in there!"<br>"wait" said Sasha "so we were inside a computer?"  
>"Yes" said the doctor "we were and the piranhas were soldiers, we were basically caught up in a plan by accident"<br>"Who are you people?" said Sasha  
>"Pirani" said Dr Piris "you will have heard of us, we are at war with the Sharkems and we are trying to create a perfect warrior"<br>"You should ask Sasha" laughed the doctor  
>"Cheers" said Sasha "But I lost all that after the time war"<br>"Okay we'll be off" said the doctor "we have a job to do"  
>They stepped into the TARDIS. It whooshed and disappeared.<br>Dr Piris just admired it  
>"Incredible" he said<br>Then he looked on his screen and saw something else... a woman in a red dress on the screen  
>"Thanks for that" said The Belle... "now he'll go somewhere else and keep on missing us!"<br>she laughed... 


End file.
